Pipelines are generally known to transport fluids (liquids or gases) over a physical distance within the internal channels of the constituent individual pipe sections. The pipe sections often run underground and are not easily accessible. Over time, the pipe sections can wear, corrode, or become damaged from drilling or other operations that often result in cracks or holes within the walls of the pipe sections that need repair or rehabilitation. Removing and replacing a corroded pipe section can be costly and time consuming. Therefore, corroded pipe sections are often repaired instead of replaced.
Current systems for repairing corroded pipe sections include the use of inflatable carrier plugs. The inflatable carrier plug is coated with a sealant, inserted into the corroded pipe section, and inflated. The sealant contacts and adheres to the corroded portion of the pipe section. The section of pipe needing repair often extends to a specific length, and end-users have to determine what size carrier plug to use and how much sealant to apply to the outer surface of the carrier plug to repair the pipe. This determination is generally made by approximating a length of contact between the inflated carrier plug and the inner wall of the corroded section of the pipe. Current methods of approximating the length of contact are imprecise, resulting in longer repair times and the use of excessive sealant.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for accurately determining a length of contact between an inflatable carrier plug and a corroded pipe section to at least reduce repair time and reduce the amount of sealant required.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein.